


In which I dream of music

by LWhoScribbles



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Art, I Tried, I am impatient, Life - Freeform, Love, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), Whelp, i don't know how song lyrics work, joy, so here we go, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWhoScribbles/pseuds/LWhoScribbles
Summary: We have a list of song titles and we know the guys had more than they recorded, for sure, and I really, really, REALLY need to hear all of it, but while we wait, in no particular order--





	1. Long Weekend

we’re gonna pocket the time

we’re gonna pocket the time

‘til we gotta line up

we’re gonna ride ‘til the sun takes us home

who’s gonna stop us, who’s gonna know

who’s gonna stop us when the line keeps repeating

almost gone

almost gone

almost gone

watching the glow through the bicycle spokes

flickering light, our lives a movie we can’t keep forever

but we’re gonna try, we’re gonna be clever

we’re gonna ride ‘til the sun takes us home

three days goes fast, three days to swallow

threes days on pause, hold the sun in a bottle

three days we’ll ride with a pocket of time,

these days we’ll ride so the sun can’t take us home.

almost gone

almost gone

almost gone


	2. Crooked Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have two versions of this, 'cause in my head, luke wrote the first one when they were baby punks and he was trying to make his friends laugh (reggie-self conscious about his teeth growing in weird, alex-anxious about losing baby teeth and growing in general, bobby- kinda lowkey jealous of his friends going faster than him).

they're falling out,

we're falling flat

it's ten time funnier than a big, bald cat

is that a burger or a shark attack

but, dude, don't worry, 'cause

they're falling out

we're falling flat

i think i busted my gut laughing like that

please, oh man, let us take a picture

no one will believe you scared the babysitter

they're falling out,

and we're falling flat

nah, just joshing, 'cause you know you're cuter with those big, ol' gaps


	3. Crooked Teeth - Secret Sentimental Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second version of "Crooked Teeth" with Luke feeling a bit sentimental.

remember that time we fought a giant and lost

my black eye

your busted lip

trophies we got together,

standing, swinging side by side

you asked if your teeth would always be like that

i really think i wouldn't mind

please, maybe they'll never change

i'll take on every giant to see your crooked teeth

keep on grinning, lightning strike laugh

you and me together, standing, swinging side by side

remember that time we fought a giant

we'll always have this, man

i'll always have your back


	4. Late Last Night

I think I know what this is,

But I still wanna chase it. 

Voices strong, fire matched--

Is this what it feels like for hearts to play catch?

The notes are the tinder, but you’re the match. 

This inferno’s addictive;

I can’t just sit back and watch. 

I think I know what this is, 

But I still wanna chase it. 

We may be playing with fire,

But as long as it’s you,

Let’s run, let’s race it,

Come on, let’s chase it


	5. Wired

running wired

guts jumped up

like I’m gonna miss

a bus I know is coming

like time is gonna be up

to get somewhere

i'm supposed to be

am I waiting around

when I oughta be hauling

am I wasting time

to get to that other where

did it pass me by

leave dust in my eye

gotta keep running

electric blood pumping

gotta catch a ride

to wherever it’s going


	6. Scared and Scarred

You’re so scared, you’re so scared, 

like I’m just art you built from bombs,

but I’m all me, I’m just me

and I got places to be. 

You can’t hold on forever, 

you can’t keep hold so tight

PLEASE, please, please, 

I got places to be and

I’m just me, why can’t you see? 

The fire you stoked is starlight! 

It’s burning, building, let me free! 

You’re so scared of what you lack--

look at your hands gripping mine, 

look at the scars you leave behind, 

look at me, look at me, please! 

Let me go, I’m all me, let me burn, 

let me free, I’ll make you see

everything I am, more and more and more all me.

I got places to be.


	7. Big Bang

Flash and shine

In the corner of my eye, 

Spinning the world on my finger tip.

And I want to drop it all to see it again,

I want to know more about you,

I want to see the light through your prism,

Sending rainbows wide--

All our stories

Lighter, brighter, higher than the sun!

I want to drop everything to sing them with you.

I want to hear the clouds rumble with your voice,

Scream your cosmic dreams,

Shattered air glittering.

The world spins, but you spin my head faster, faster,

And I want to drop it all to get dizzy in your eyes.


	8. Lakeside Reflection

Damp grass,

Clove in the air,

Stars in the water,

And you were there.

What’s growing up, man?

Fuck a 9 to 5,

But we could have our own place,

We could be rock stars.

The wind makes our faces

Blur with the lights,

Like the future is in there,

We just gotta wait.

We hold our breath, dive in head first,

Our jeans are already wet

And covered in dirt.

Yeah, we’ll shiver going home,

But it’s for real

Gonna be worth it

To chase the shine,

Make our place,

Make our future bright.

We’re gonna be rock stars.

The music is perfect.

Up by the water,

Clove in the air,

We say we don’t feel it,

Through chattering teeth.

You swear we’ll be hot, they’re all gonna see!

Who needs a daily grind?

Never us, never us!

Whatever, asshole,

Whatever you say.

Watch the stars in the water,

We gonna be there,

Watch us howl it and laugh,

Shivering by the lakeside.

I’ll always taste the clove in the air.


	9. In Your Starlight

I read it on you,

Like I always could,

Like you always said

I never should.

The choice you made—

Let me beg you,

Let me stay a bit more,

Longer still,

Basking in your starlight.

I feel it in you,

How you’ll be okay, you’d make it, keep it, but you shake—

You shake your head,

You shake me loose,

You lie to me one more time,

And we both know—

Let me beg you,

Let me stay just a bit more,

‘cause I’m so sure,

Even though you’re tired,

Just a little longer,

Holding you in your starlight,

I’ll help you keep it burning,

Keep it churning,

Don’t make it final,

Please, you don’t have to go.

It wavers and blinks,

I know, I know,

But please believe me,

Don’t let go.

The world is better in your starlight,

Let me beg you, let it grow.


End file.
